지금처럼 (Like Now)
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Ketika kata 'kita' yang menghubungkan aku dan kamu terhalang satu kata lain, yakni dia. / HaeHyuk. GS. Republish.


A/N: **"Bold"** = Flashback

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk's side**

Dalam balutan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau berselimut sweater krem longgar yang dipadu padankan celana jeans dongker ketat pada sepasang kaki jenjangnya, dengan tangguh ia menyusuri ramai lalu lalang trotoar seorang diri. Tas slempang berwarna hijau lumut menggantung di pundaknya yang kecil namun tegap. Rambut coklat panjangnya digelung asal-asalan. Di tangan kiri ada kantung belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat tom yam sebagai menu makan malam hari ini. Sementara tangan kanan menenteng tas belanja berisi sepatu olahraga yang baru saja dibeli—dan sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata minus yang kadang merosot.

Sebut saja ia Eunhyuk. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, dalam sekali lihat orang pasti menganggapnya mahasiswa yang hidup mandiri di rumah kost, jauh dari orang tua, saudara dan kampung halaman. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata ia wanita 28 tahun dan telah bersuami.

Cuek dan tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, sifat dasar Eunhyuk yang secara tak langsung mengasingkannya dari dunia luar. Ditambah profesinya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan kota dan juga menulis novel saat dia mau—well, penulis itu tak terikat apapun kan?—, justru kian memperjelas lapisan dinding pemisah yang Eunhyuk bangun.

Saat wanita seumurannya sibuk bolak balik ke salon dan butik, menghamburkan uang suami atau hasil jerih payah sendiri demi menjaga penampilan, wanita ini lebih memilih terselip diantara timbunan buku-buku perpustakaan serta kumpulan cerita karangannya yang tersusun dan tersimpan rapih dalam folder laptop. Ah, tentu mengurus suami juga salah satu agenda prioritasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Eunhyuk akan tertawa kecil jika mengingat pria yang menikah dengannya 3 tahun silam, dulu nyaris berstatus sebagai adik iparnya. Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan ia mulai berpikir, mungkin memang akan lebih baik jika sejak awal mereka jadi kakak-adik. Ya, mungkin...

Lehernya bergerak pelan membuat kepalanya menggeleng, menghapus prasangka yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggoda teguh pendiriannya. Samar, bibirnya mengulas senyum. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menilik sepatu olahraga yang ia beli untuk sang suami. Sang pria yang usianya terpaut 3 tahun lebih muda dari Eunhyuk itu memang gemar bermain tennis, setidaknya 2 jam di akhir pekan ia sisihkan untuk unjuk kebolehan di lapangan tennis. Mengingat betapa seringnya sang suami bermain tennis sudah pasti sepatu olahraganya yang lama takkan bertahan dalam waktu dekat ini, jadilah Eunhyuk mampir dulu ke toko sepatu sepulang kerja barusan.

Pukul 3.11 sore, saat ekor mata Eunhyuk melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Donghae, sang suami, biasanya baru tiba di apartement mereka selambat-lambatnya jam 6 sore. Masih banyak waktu untuk sekedar beres-beres atau mempersiapkan makan malam. Tau gitu tadi mampir ke festival di balai kota dulu, sesal batin Eunhyuk. Namun raut kecewa lekas tergusur senyum sumringah mengingat besok akhir pekan. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi bersama pasangan, bukan? Kedengaran seperti remaja yang baru jadian sih. Anggap saja begitu, toh mereka juga belum dikaruniai anak.

Langkah santai Eunhyuk terhenti tepat di depan apartement bernomor 78. Kantong belanjaan diletakkan di depan pintu sementara tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celana, mengambil kunci pintu apartement. Gerak tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu, terhenti. Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau pintunya tak tertutup rapat. Hey, apa Donghae sudah pulang?

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Eunhyuk segera menyibak daun pintu.

Dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membelalak, Eunhyuk nampak begitu tercengang. Di hadapannya, sepasang Adam dan Hawa tengah melakoni adegan yang tak boleh dilihat anak usia 17 tahun ke bawah. Bohong jika author tidak mengetik tentang kilatan berapi dari manik sejernih emerald milik Eunhyuk. Entah ketahanan macam apa yang membuat wanita itu masih bertahan diam berdiri di muka pintu, meski darahnya mendidih ke otak, tangan terkepal erat dan gigi menahan gemertak. Pasangan bukan muhrim di sofa itu belum jua menyadari sosok ketiga diantara gulatan nafsu yang mengusai keduanya.

Wanita berpakaian minim bahan itu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Donghae saat nafsunya harus tunduk pada kodrat alam bahwa ia tetap manusia yang butuh eksistensi oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Barulah Donghae mengakhir sesi ciuman panas mereka—entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Mengangkat tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan atasan apapun dari tubuh si wanita yang terlentang pasrah di sofa panjang, duduk di ujung sofa dengan napas tersengal dan mata berkilat penuh nafsu. Ah, nampaknya mereka memang belum masuk pada inti permainan.

Saat itu Donghae baru sadar akan siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, membeku di ujung pintu tanpa sepatah kata. Pria itu mulai gelagapan. Donghae bingung, sistem kerja sel otaknya seperti mandek. Tak tau harus bicara seperti apa atau mau bertindak bagaimana.

Dan seakan ingin menyempurnakan keadaan, teman bermain Donghae tadi menggelayuti lengannya manja dan menggoda. Jangan lupakan tatapan meremehkan dan senyum kemenangan yang ditujukan pada Eunhyuk. Oh sungguh, bagai biduk berlubang yang siap tenggelam kapan saja lalu diterjang gelombang pasang. Sempurna hancurnya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil baju," akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukan suaranya. Sepasang kakinya melewati dua nyawa di ruang tamu tanpa gentar.

Hanya butuh kurang dari 3 menit, Eunhyuk keluar kamar dengan tas jinjing besar. Berhenti sebentar tepat di ujung pintu tanpa menoleh pada dua orang di sana yang masih diam, seraya berujar, "Silahkan lanjutkan," dan—

BLAM

—pintu pun tertutup. Melenyapkan sosok Eunhyuk dari jangkauan mata Donghae. Sungguh, jika saja keadaannya tak seperti ini, sekarang Eunhyuk pasti tengah terpingkal melihat ekspresi abstrak sang suami.

Suami, huh? Lupakan soal sumpah yang pernah ia ucapkan di altar. Senyum sinis serupa seringai mengejek terkembang sempurna ditambah sepasang mutiaranya yang ternoda merah amarah. Kakinya berhenti di depan gedung apartement. Cincin emas putih bertahtakan sapphire biru kecil ia tarik kasar dari jari manis di tangan kiri. Kemudian berpindah pada tempat sampah yang kebetulan berada di sisi wanita itu berdiri. Sekarang tak ada lagi Lee Eunhyuk, yang ada hanya Jung Eunhyuk—marganya sebelum dinikahi pria yang kini enggan Eunhyuk sebut namanya.

Di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan, bola mata itu terpejam sejenak. Eunhyuk tak tau harus menjabarkan rasa sakit yang menjajah seluruh wilayah hatinya dengan kata-kata macam apa. Yang sesungguhnya, Eunhyuk juga tengah membendung gelombang air yang siap meruntuhkan sisi tegarnya.

Sepintas memorinya menampilkan kilas balik sosok lain diantara bayang kejadian yang barusan melubangi Eunhyuk tepat pada ulu hati. Jemari lentiknya menyelinap ke dalam saku celana, mengambil benda persegi panjang yang umum digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi modern bernama ponsel. Eunhyuk men-dial panggilan cepat nomor 3. Tak butuh waktu lama, orang di seberang sana langsung menjawab telpon dari Eunhyuk.

"Halo, Sungmin. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

―Dandelion―

**"Eunhyuk..." suara bass favorite-nya melafalkan lembut namanya.**

**"Hmm?" gumam Eunhyuk singkat sebagai sahutan.**

**"Titip Donghae, ya?"**

**Mata Eunhyuk hanya menatap sosok di sisinya bingung. "Kau mau pergi?"**

**Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah menampilkan senyum lembut yang menjadi favorite Eunhyuk. Dibelai penuh rasa sayang kepala gadisnya.**

**"Hanya kau dan Ibu, wanita yang kuyakini akan menyayangi bocah itu tanpa pamrih. Kau mau kan menjaga Donghae untukku?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, aku tak menepati janji. Aku tak bisa lagi menjaganya untukmu."

Eunhyuk bersimpuh di depan nisan kokoh itu. Terukir apik sebuah nama milik pemuda yang dulu dan hingga kini tetap ia idolakan. Lee Donghwa.

Seorang wanita, sebut saja Sungmin, berdiri di belakangnya, ikut prihatin. Mata indah Eunhyuk terus mengurai bulir air sejak berhadapan dengan makam Donghwa. Segala emosi yang ia tahan di depan Donghae tadi, Eunhyuk tumpahkan di sini—pada Donghwa, satu-satunya pria yang Eunhyuk yakini selalu menyayanginya tanpa pamrih.

Cerahnya pendar mentari sore kontras dengan jiwa Eunhyuk. Nyanyian merdu burung gereja tak jua menjadi pelipur lara baginya. Hanya Eunhyuk dan luka tak kasat mata ini melebur jadi potongan kisah sarat akan rasa sakit.

―Dandelion―

"Maaf, merepotkanmu," Eunhyuk berucap. Tangannya memainkan gelas tinggi berisi air mineral dalam genggamannya. Jejak air mata belum kering dari parasnya.

Beruntung apartement lama Sungmin saat masih kuliah dulu masih ada dan bisa ia tempati. Yah kalau sekarang kan Sungmin tinggal dengan suami dan anak lelakinya tercinta. Dan di sinilah sepasang sahabat itu sekarang, di meja makan kecil apartement lama Sungmin yang muat untuk 2 orang saja.

"Ingat, aku ini posesif. Aku justru akan ngambek kalau kau lebih memilih minta bantuan orang lain dari pada aku."

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin sangsi sejenak dan tertawa kecil setelahnya, diikuti Sungmin yang nyengir lebar. Itu tawa pertamanya setelah kejadian sore tadi.

"Firasatmu beberapa hari belakangan ini terbukti benar. Rupanya kau ada bakat jadi peramal," canda Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak, itu yang disebut firasat seorang istri," ujarnya ringan diiringi senyum tipis.

Jelas, Sungmin bisa melihat garis paras manis sang sahabat masih tercoreng gurat luka dan kecewa yang tak terdeskripsikan. "Kalau sudah tau—well, punya firasat—harusnya peristiwa seperti ini juga sudah diantisipasi kan?" Sungmin berargumen.

"Rasanya berbeda saat melihatnya secara langsung." Eunhyuk tertunduk. Genggamannya pada gelas mengerat.

Sungmin sadar efek kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Aku salah bicara. "Maaf..." kata Sungmin serba salah. Melihat Eunhyuk balas dengan senyum tipis yang nampak dipaksakan, makin membuat Sungmin gusar. "Habisnya, aku tidak tau harus bicara atau bertindak bagaimana. Yah, kau tau... aku tak pernah ada diposisi seperti itu. Aish, maaf ya, Eunhyuk..."

Eunhyuk meletakkan gelas minumnya di atas meja, berganti menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kubilang tak apa. Sungguh." Kali ini bibir itu mengulas lengkung tulus. Demi sang sahabat yang setia dimanapun dan kapanpun ia butuh.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum lega. "Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati tanpa bermaksud menyinggung.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Sepertinya suasana hati Eunhyuk mulai membaik, terbukti dari pertanyaan bernada nyeleneh barusan.

Lawan bicaranya tergelak. "Nah, gitu dong. Eunhyuk-ku itu tahan banting. Sekalipun dilindas tronton masih kuat berdiri dengan cengiran 5 jari."

PLAK

"Jangan samakan aku dengan panci serba guna!" dengus Eunhyuk. Sungmin sendiri sedang mengerang sakit seraya mengusap kepalanya setelah terkena gaplokan maut dari Eunhyuk. Namun sedetik kemudian ringis sakitnya berubah jadi cengiran super lebar. Sahabatnya sudah membaik. Tak sia-sia perjuangannya menemani Eunhyuk sampai mengorbankan anak dan suaminya kelaparan tanpa hidangan makan malam di rumah.

Eh? Anak dan suami?

"Astaga, sudah jam 9 lebih!" Sungmin tak dapat menahan pekikannya yang nyaring begitu melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum kecil pada arlojinya. Segera berpamitan pada Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan penuh pengertian. Sebelum pergi Sungmin berpesan banyak, seperti; jangan lupa makan, hubungi dia kalau sesuatu terjadi, dan menyuruh sahabat sehidup sematinya itu banyak berpikir tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan, karena dapat memberi implus positif yang baik untuk pemulihan jiwa. Dan sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak mengingatkan tentang dua manusia bergender laki-laki yang Sungmin terlantarkan di rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Tangan Eunhyuk melambai pada Sungmin yang sudah memasuki lift. Ia masuk dan mengunci pintu, langsung menuju kamar yang dulu Sungmin tempati tanpa mengisi perut yang belum bertemu nasi malam ini kecuali segelas air mineral.

Sang maestro kisah romansa kini tengah dibebani kisah pelik hidupnya sendiri. Naskah melodrama yang Tuhan cetak kurang lebihnya menampar Eunhyuk. Menangis lagipun takkan ada gunanya. Sakit itu, sakit saat semuanya terpampang jelas disaksikan langsung oleh sepasang manik coklatnya, tak bisa lenyap begitu saja hanya dengan menguras pasokan air mata semalam suntuk.

Ada yang salah di sini dan harus diperbaiki. Masa bodoh dengan janjinya pada Donghwa. Yang Eunhyuk tau harga untuk menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak berbentuk, sangatlah tak bisa dinilai dengan kalkulasi manapun. Dan seseorang harus membayar sebagai ganti rugi.

―Dandelion―

Siklus perputaran sang waktu tetap berjalan. Tak peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang mengutuknya sebagai pelampiasan saat semua yang mereka ekspektasikan tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan tak sedikit pula yang mensyukuri bergulirnya sang waktu saat putarannya membawa mereka pada pengharapan yang mulai terwujud.

Begitu 'kan manusia? Egois. Tak ubahnya pria yang kini berdiri di depan Eunhyuk dengan tangan mencengkram erat selembar kertas. Melihat bungsu keluarga Lee itu datang ke tempatnya dengan wajah merah padam dan napas memburu, ujung bibir sang wanita menarik lengkung sinis, senyum yang baru pertama kali ini Eunhyuk keluarkan.

Donghae mengatur napas, mengurangi detensi jantungnya yang diburu emosi. "Kapan kau menemui Ayah?" Self-control-nya memang tak sebaik mendiang sang kakak, tapi setidaknya Donghae masih tau tata cara berbicara dengan wanita, terutama jika wanita itu adalah istri—coret—calon mantan istrinya —karena secara hukum mereka belum bercerai.

"Subuh tadi," jawab si wanita ringan tanpa siraman emosi alias datar.

"Kau katakan semuanya?" Donghae kembali memulai, masih berusaha menahan emosi.

"Semua yang kulihat..." Seringai di bibir Eunhyuk makin jelas. "...dan semua yang kutahu."

Batin Donghae menerka. Jangan bilang dari awal wanita ini sudah tau tabiatnya. "Semuanya?"

"Apa harus kujabarkan satu per satu?"

Gotcha!

"Kenapa? Kau kira aku sebegitu bodohnya?" sindir Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang bungkam seribu bahasa. "Atau mulai merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf?"

Wanita yang Donghae kenal lembut, pengertian dan dewasa, dalam semalam menjelma jadi Medusa. "Kau tak punya bukti otentik."

Yap, Eunhyuk membetulkan dalam hati. "Dan tanpa bukti yang jelas saja Ayah sudah mendepakmu dari perusahaan." Mata itu melirik secarik kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk di tangan si pria. "Pengaruhku dalam keluarga kalian hebat, bukan?" Kembali, senyum yang out of character-nya Eunhyuk pamerkan, senyum mengejek. "Posisiku setingkat di atasmu, adik kecil. Ingat itu."

Eunhyuk merasa di atas awan. Ganti rugi yang ia terima setimpal. Dari dulu yang Donghae kejar adalah pengakuan dari sang Ayah. Si bungsu selalu dinomor duakan dari sang kakak, dan begitu sang kakak meninggal Donghae mati-matian membukti pada Ayahnya kalau ia pantas. Pantas berada di podium pertama untuk dibanggakan, ia bisa sejajar bahkan melampaui Donghwa. Ya, itulah ambisi terbesar Donghae. Eunhyuk tau itu, sangat tau. Dengan ditendangnya Donghae dari perusahaan, sudah jelas separuh hidup pemuda itu ikut lenyap. Begini terbilang impas 'kan?

"Munafik."

Suara berat Donghae menusuk gendang telinganya. Bocah itu bilang apa barusan?

Gelak keras si pria menggelegar, kening Eunhyuk cukup mengkirut heran. Apa dia mulai gila?

Donghae mulai berhenti tertawa dan sedikit mengatur napas. "Kuakui Donghwa selalu beruntung, sangat beruntung malah, salah satunya karena dia tidak menikahi wanita bermuka dua sepertimu." Dia tertawa kecil. "Kakakku itu begitu baik hati, tidak sepertiku yang suka seenaknya. Dia target yang tepat untuk kau manfaatkan, bukan begitu?"

Jemari Eunhyuk mengepal, api berkobar dari sorot tajam matanya. Ia paling sensitif jika mendengar nama Donghwa disebut, apalagi di bawah tekanan ego dan psikis labil Donghae. "Ya, dia memang baik. Terlalu baik hingga semua tindak-tanduknya takkan mengusik setan dalam diriku. Itu sebabnya dia selalu jadi yang nomor satu di mata semua orang. Selalu jauh di depanmu, selalu lebih unggul darimu. Selalu." Eunhyuk berujar setenang yang mungkin. Dibalikan semua hal yang menjadi titik lemah seorang Donghae, menekan sang lawan bicara lewat mental.

Donghae tak suka dibanding-bandingkan, tak terkecuali dengan Donghwa. Bisa saja Donghae melampiaskan kemarahannya pada wanita itu. Tapi tidak, semarah apapun ia takkan pernah menyentuh sang wanita meski seujung kuku. Jadi Donghae memilih berbalik dan segera angkat kaki dari sini. Namun sebelum sosoknya menghilang, Donghae mendengar suara Eunhyuk berpesan lembut.

"Jangan terus hidup dikurung iri dan ambisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat setelah Donghae pergi, Eunhyuk masih diam memandangi pintu apartement. Sisi 'putih' yang kemarin tertutup gelap amarah pengkhianatan, kembali mendominasi dan mengambil alih jiwa Eunhyuk. Sedikit sesal menguar dibumbui belas kasihan, salahkan noda khianat yang berkerak hingga ke dasar jiwa murni.

Buliran air di pelupuk mata itu mulai berkejaran satu sama lain, turun melewati pipi putih yang nampak kucel, meninggalkan jejak lembab di paras ayu Eunhyuk. Beberapa kali Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Segala rasa sakitnya berpindah pusat di sana. Tak nampak tapi perihnya luar biasa.

―Dandelion―

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Dalam balutan short dress berwarna peach berselimut mantel putih berbulu yang dipadu padankan boots coklat pada sepasang kaki jenjangnya, dengan ringan ia menyusuri jalan setapak komplek pemakaman yang sepi. Rambut blonde sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai yang sesekali dimainkan angin jahil. Kacamata hitam berbingkai putih menyembunyikan indah kerling matanya. Sementara tangan kanannya memeluk sebuket rangkaian bunga nan cantik.

Ialah Jung Eunhyuk.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di pusara Lee Donghwa. Eunhyuk bersimpuh, bunga dalam dekapnya diletakkan di sana, tangannya bergerak mengikuti ukiran nama pada nisan. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, terakhir kali bersimpuh di sini ia dalam keadaan yang terbilang mengenaskan. Namun tidak untuk yang sekarang maupun seterusnya. Lee Eunhyuk sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam di masa lalu. Menyisakan dirinya yang baru dan sebuah masa depan yang baru pula.

"Jika saja dia adikku, rasanya takkan sesakit kemarin. Jadi, maafkan aku yang tidak menepati janji." Lantunan suara lembut itu berbaur dengan kelopak bunga yang terbawa arus angin.

Tak jauh dari makam Donghwa, berdiri seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih. Pandangannya hanya terpusat pada sosok Eunhyuk.

"Meski sudah tiada, kau selalu menang dariku, kak. Atas kebanggaan Ayah, atas kasih sayang Ibu, atas nama seluruh keluarga, dan juga… atas hati Eunhyuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hey, bodoh," panggil sang kakak. Adiknya merengut tak terima.**

"**Aku ini pintar tau!" rajuk Donghae memprotes. Membuahkan kekehan pada bibir Donghwa. Sementara Donghae makin manyun.**

**Seperti biasa sepasang kakak beradik ini selalu menghabiskan sore dengan bercengkrama di kolam belakang rumah.**

"**Sayangilah Eunhyuk seperti kau menyayangiku."**

**Donghae mencibir, "Siapa bilang aku menyayangimu?" bermaksud menggoda sang kakak.**

"**Benarkah?" Donghwa tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu jika mati nanti."**

"**Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Bercandamu tidak lucu, tau!"**

**Tawa Donghwa lepas begitu Donghae mulai parno. Si bungsu dari keluarga Lee cuma bisa kembali menekuk wajah. "Aku ini khawatir tau!" ucapnya pura-pura ketus agar terlihat cool.**

**Si sulung dari dua bersaudara berhenti tertawa. Sekarang bibirnya berganti memulas senyum yang menambah kadar sempurna di parasnya yang tampan. "Kalau begitu kau mau 'kan berjanji padaku?"**

**Donghae menatap kakaknya lama. Selama 13 tahun hidupnya, tak sekalipun Donghae mendengar atau melihat kakaknya memohon. Sebegitu berartinya seorang Eunhyuk untuk Donghwa.**

**Pelan Donghae mengangguk, membuat senyum Donghwa makin lebar.**

"**Kau memang adik terbaik." Donghwa mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. Sedang si empunya mengerang protes. Dan sekali lagi, sore di kediaman keluarga Lee terusik oleh ulah dua putra mereka yang beranjak remaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin

?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Republish, karena tiba-tiba dihapus dari pihak FFN tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tak ada konfirmasi apapun.

Tamat? Ehm, mungkin hahaha bercanda kali ah, masih ada Donghae's side kok ^u^ Dan yang kemaren sempat baca ini sebelum dihapus, thanks a lot guys *bow

**- Jong -**


End file.
